


collection of adeuce oneshots

by spadedrebel



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Background Heartslabyul characters, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, these are all probably gonna be deuace if thats important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadedrebel/pseuds/spadedrebel
Summary: Adeuce drabbles based off of prompts I find for self indulgent reasons ! The chapters will all probably be pretty short and random 3 am ideas, some may be before they’re dating but I think most will be held during an established relationship.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Maybe I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi im just in a really soft mood and its like three in the morning so dont take me seriously but take some fluff ! the prompt for this was "Just shut up and kiss me," but it turned more into an 'i miss you,' sort of thing haha. anyways i just wanted to write clingy cute Ace so here it is!!

Deuce had been gone for around four days, it had been around five since he’d last seen Ace. He had gone home to be able to help his mom with something urgent that had to do with his grandmother, but luckily nothing was wrong. After returning, he let out a small sigh, it felt somewhat comforting to know that everything was settled with and he could finally come back to rest at the dorm, after all… he didn’t even want to think about all the homework he had that was due. For now all Deuce wanted was to see Ace.

He knocked on the door before pulling out the key to opening it. “I’m back,” Deuce called out as he walked in, immediately greeted with a tuft of orange hair that tickled at his nose.

“It seems someone’s missed me?” Deuce hummed, a slightly teasing tone playing in his voice as Ace wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy the moment he walked through the door. It hadn’t been very long since they had seen each other, but for Ace, those were five long, tiring days of missing his boyfriend. That was a thought much too embarrassing to admit aloud though.

Ace remained quiet for a moment, not appreciating the teasing; he liked to tease, though being teased himself was never part of any plan. “Not really,” he replied quietly and his lips pressed together. He had yet to pull away, burying his face in Deuce’s neck as he took a moment to take in the boy’s presence— his smell, the way he felt, the sound of his voice. Things tended to feel boring and dull while Deuce was away, he never liked it.

Deuce’s eyes held amusement at how clingy his boyfriend had become, it was rather adorable really. He ran his hands through Ace’s hair and on his back, placing a kiss on his head. “It doesn’t seem like that, judging by how you’re clinging to me,” he mused, his amusement yet to falter.

Ace’s face flushed, but he dealt with that by hiding his face even further into Deuce’s neck before trailing a few light kisses and lightly nipping. Ace took satisfaction in how Deuce sucked in a breath as he did so, a slight smile making its way onto his face.

“I didn’t,” he replied, who knew why Ace bothered to even answer if he was just going to lie.

“Then let go of me, love, I haven’t even taken my shoes off.” Deuce had dropped all of his stuff at the entrance of the door as Ace had immediately come up to him for a hug, he’d probably need to put his items away soon. He ran his hand up and down Ace’s back as if to comfort, it definitely was surprising how Ace acted when Deuce was gone for only a short while but it wasn’t as if he minded. Deuce had definitely missed the other just as much.

Ace nuzzled into Deuce’s neck, tightening his hold around the boy, a frown now coming up on his face. “...no.”

Deuce stifled another laugh, his eyes now subsiding of its amusement and gaining a certain fondness, warmth rising into his chest. “Cute. So you did miss me, hm?” Deuce smiled, gaining back his teasing tone.

Ace pulled away slightly to be able to look at Deuce, his eyes hinting in annoyance, and his lips pressed into a small pout. “Just shut up and kiss me,” Ace huffed, leaning in for a kiss, after all he’d missed those a lot as well. 

Just then Deuce put up a finger to Ace’s lips so that he could not do so, he couldn’t help but tease a bit when Ace was being this cute. “But first, my question.”

Ace seemingly only got more annoyed by this and he parted his lips in an attempt to bite Deuce’s finger before he let out a sigh. Ace reached out, taking Deuce’s hand and leaning in again before stopping as their lips almost connected. “Fine, I missed you,” he whispered softly before letting the distance between them close, gently meshing their lips as if to convey the feelings that were much too embarrassing to ever speak aloud. It never failed to surprise Ace how he still ended up getting butterflies in his stomach during a kiss, how he felt like he would melt, how he felt like he’d fallen in love all over again. After all, it was pain how deep he’d fallen for this dumbass.

Deuce’s face lightly flushed, his eyes softening. Oh how he’d missed this as well. He missed the faint taste of cherry, the tingling feeling that crawled up him, everything really. He smiled into the kiss, such a thing was really always nice to be able to hear so he was satisfied. A small hum of content escaped him as he pulled away from the kiss, cupping Ace’s cheek with one of his hands, yet not possibly finding it in himself to move more than a centimeter away. “I missed you too.”


	2. Year Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: fluff with third year dorm head Ace and vice dorm head Deuce because I think it’s a very neat concept. Ace has probably only been the dorm head for like a couple weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, yeah, this is taking the dorm head Ace, vice dorm head Deuce route. Honestly this is just a mix of random moments because I wanted to explore the concept of them as third years. This one is also a bit long compared to what my one shots usually will be. 
> 
> Also content warning for slightly h material in the second half, they make out.

Deuce had woken up at the sound of a shuffle on the other side of the room, casually stretching his arm out to feel for Ace on the bed as if to make sure it was the other. It was rather surprising for the boy to wake up before him, though Deuce supposed that was happening more often nowadays. He let out a small groan, deciding it was about time he got up as well, after all, he had important stuff he needed to do later today too.

“Good morning, Ace…” he mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eye to see the boy putting on his dorm head outfit. “Do you have something to do this morning?” 

Ace glanced back at Deuce, his expression shifting into something much fonder as he fiddled with the outfit, buttoning up the coat. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he responded gently, then walked over to place a kiss on Deuce’s forehead. “Hm? Forgot already? Better pick up the pace, Mr. Vice Dormhead,” Ace hummed, his tone teasing as he went back towards the wardrobe to get a different piece of the outfit.

Deuce pouted, still half asleep as he reached out for Ace to come back as he left to continue getting dressed. “I didn’t forget, dumbass,” he mumbled as he got up from the bed himself, stumbling to hug Ace from behind. “You have a meeting today but that’s not till later so I was just wondering why you were up so early.” 

Most of the time he’d have to drag the boy out of bed really, but he supposed Ace had grown up a lot in the past couple months, he’d become much more responsible and dependable… though his maturity level and attitude was around the same. Deuce didn’t necessarily mind that though, he liked Ace for his growth as well as for how he was when they first started dating.

Ace patted Deuce’s head as he slumped into Ace’s shoulder, a smile playing up on his lips. “Good, maybe you’re not all that helpless after all,” Ace laughed as Deuce lightly smacked the back of his head. “Those fuckers keep blocking out the hallway and try to pick fights so no one else can get through,” Ace continued on with a sigh. “Better set them straight now or they’re gonna ruin the dorm rep and make us look bad.”

Deuce couldn’t help but let a small smile come across his face as he placed kisses along the nape of Ace’s neck. “You’re worried for them, hm?”

Ace’s cheeks grew warmer and he glanced back at Deuce for a second in surprise. “N-not exactly. The first years are just a pain, nothing else.” 

A lie, maybe he cared… maybe a bit about the students. But well if he didn’t put them in their place or teach them, then they wouldn’t survive the life of this dorm. It was just his job as the head of the dorm to make sure that his students were successful and disciplined. If he decided to take up the job to do this, Ace was gonna make sure he did a damn well job of it. After all, it’d be embarrassing if he was a bad dorm head now after all the shit he’d said about being able to do it.

“Is that so,” Deuce replied, the amusement clear in his tone. Ace lightly hit the back of his hand to Deuce’s face in response before Deuce took it in his hand, placing a kiss to the back of Ace’s hand and pulled away. 

Ace let out a sigh with his face still pink, simple things the other did never failed to make him feel flustered for absolutely no reason. He averted his eyes for a second as Deuce fixed the cape onto Ace’s shoulder, “Well, you better start getting ready too, can’t have you slacking off, babe,” Ace joked, letting Deuce fix him up.

“You’re the one person I don’t want to hear that from,” Deuce rolled his eyes, now moving to fix Ace’s mess of a hair with his fingers.

Ace let him, taking an amount of comfort from the feel of Deuce’s hands running through his hair, he did always love that. He let a pout, looking at Deuce with feigned hurt, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Deuce leaned down, grabbing the crown, then placed it on Ace’s head as he leaned in to give a chaste kiss to the boy’s pout. “That you’re the slacker.”

“Not a slacker, I just know how to work smart. I got here somehow, yeah?” Ace’s eyes glimmered, a smirk playing on his lips. He was an ace after all. Now that he was all ready, he smoothed his clothes out, taking a glance at the mirror before pulling away. “Well I better get going but don’t be late, love, or…” he paused, the twinkle in his eyes growing. “It'll be off with your head~”

Deuce shook his head with a sigh. He wouldn’t mind for Ace to take things more seriously but whatever, he supposed Ace was doing well enough. “Yes, yes, Dorm Head,” Deuce huffed, a sarcastic tone hinting in his voice as he rolled his eyes, making his way to get changed as well while Ace walked out the door.

They had occasionally seen each other throughout the rest of the day, but nothing more than short interactions of what to do and more business related things. They didn’t have any classes today, yet it was still awfully busy. A pain for Ace really, he liked when things could get done with as little effort as possible, though he could rarely do that these days. 

Finally Ace got a break much later than noon, a sigh escaping his lips as he sunk into the chair of the room of the Heartslabyul dorm head’s office. It hadn’t been long since he’d been appointed, but making sure every student followed every rule as it was their dorms tradition was… a lot. He spun around in the chair for a moment and crossed his legs before he heard a small knock. A smile crept up on his face and as he heard the person walk into the room, Ace spun back around in his chair to face the door, a serious look on his face and he folded his hands on the table. “I’ve been expecting you.”

As Deuce walked through the door, he immediately burst out laughing, walked to place a stack of papers on the desk. “Well I hope so, because I have a fuck ton of student grades and teacher reports for you to go through now.”

Ace sighed yet again, now standing up and stretching himself out again. Ah, what a pain. Deuce walked up to him so Ace let a sweet smile, rest his arms on Deuce’s shoulder and loosely around his neck. “Deuce~ I love you~”

“I am not doing your work for you,” Deuce replied without missing a beat, his eyes narrowed.

“But baaaabe,” Ace whined, another pout coming up on his lips as he tugged at the back of Deuce’s shirt.

“Don’t ‘but babe’ me,” Deuce huffed, shaking his head. “I have my own work to do, plus a shit ton of homework and a math test coming up.”

Ace’s pout got more apparent, “Aren’t you supposed to help me as the vice dorm head? Plus I have homework too!”

Deuce raised his eyebrows, his face unamused, “Oh? And conveniently you didn’t have any homework last night when I told you to study instead of playing games?” Deuce’s brows furrowed and he pinched Ace’s cheek. “Don’t tell me I don’t help you, you little brat.”

“Ow, ow— Deuce,” he whined again before letting a hopeless and dramatic sigh. “Well your scores count for our average too so I guess I’ll let you off to study then. Get our dorm’s scores up, mm?” Ace smiled, his mischievous expression making it back to his face as he tapped a finger to Deuce’s nose.

“I can’t do that by myself,” Deuce frowned before letting a sigh. “But yes, yes, Dorm Head, anything for you,” Deuce replied with a mocking tone, mildly annoyed now.

Ace didn’t pick up on the annoyance, and his smile grew, a lopsided smile on his face, a small pause lingering in the air before Ace continued. “Anything?” He asked quietly and leaned in, his arms coiled around the boy’s neck. Ace was starting to get a bit impatient, though honestly, he was always the type to joke around and tease anyways. It was always a surprise how easily the mood always shifted between them.

Deuce’s brows furrowed again, “Ace—“

“Kiss me.”

Deuce’s expression stayed the same, his eyes now narrowed, “You don’t look like all you want is a kiss.”

“Maybe a couple kisses,” Ace admitted, taking a step back and pulling Deuce with him closer to the curtain behind them. To his content, Deuce complied, walking forward. Ace’s eyes held an emotion on the mix of calm and sligh neediness—nothing intentional, but just being like this, being so close, for a while like this with Deuce made him want some affection with not much else of a thought. Ace just simply loved to be loved and the current exhausted state he was in only furthered his want.

Deuce let a soft breath, his annoyance already fading away. Well, it was quite difficult to do so when Ace looked at him like that, he wondered if the other did it on purpose; Ace had him wrapped around his finger, it was much too obvious. Though, there wasn’t any surprise in it, Ace was much like a cat he knew... a pain till he wanted affection and wanted attention, and at the strangest times too. 

He held onto Ace’s waist firmly and talked as they were backing into the curtains. “Someone may walk in,” he insisted quietly, leaning closer so he could rest his forehead against Ace’s.

“It’s just kisses, you’re always so worried about this stuff,” Ace laughed. It was a trait of Deuce’s to worry too much, really.

Well that was true. But just for his own amusement, Deuce decided he wanted to delay the kiss. Maybe he just liked the idea of Ace wanting him even more, who really knew. He leaned in even closer so he could whisper against Ace’s lip, his eyes glistening almost teasingly as he surrounded them in the curtain, then he paused, letting the tension mount. Ace’s back was pressed against the window, though a thin layer of curtain was in between, blocking the view of them from the outside as if they were just a little hidden secret. The other side of the curtain was in Deuce’s hand which held onto Ace’s waist, enveloping them in a small area just for themselves. “What about the work you have to do?”

Ace smiled, one of his hands tangling up in Deuce’s hair, taking a rush of adrenaline from the feel of his lover’s breath on his lips. He loved the feeling of when they were this close together, when it felt like he was taken by the moment, when it felt like nothing else in the moment mattered. “I did a lot today already, reward me,” he replied breathily yet in a happy tone.

What a baby. Ace loved to be spoiled after all, and Deuce couldn’t help but comply. “Fine, fine,” he hummed, a soft smile coming up onto his face while he connected their lips. It was soft at first, just a brush as if Deuce was asking Ace what he wanted.

Though Ace had taken such an act to be teasing, he pulled Deuce much closer as his arms coiled around Deuce’s neck, his fingers still entwined into the boy’s hair and he let the kiss deepen. A content breath escaped his lips, the tint on his face pinkening, and the temperature of the room getting just a bit hotter—moments like these were simply just something that he wouldn’t feel otherwise. He’d been so busy lately, so caught up in different things, and kisses like these, being able to be affectionate with Deuce was something that had become addictive. It had always been addictive though even more so now, it was like the coffee he needed yet nothing else would provide him with enough caffeine. It wasn’t as if they didn’t see each other often, it was just that it was never enough… perhaps that’s what being in love did to him. He just could never get enough of Deuce.

Just a single press of their lips, just a couple moments within each other’s presence, and Ace had already made those emotions plenty clear. Deuce pushed him even further into the wall upon being pulled closer, he didn’t mind it at all— rather he did in fact love to see Ace like this. He loved to see Ace at any time really, but more so, Deuce loved the fact that Ace wanted him. Just him, Ace wanted one person and Deuce loved being that person.

The soft lips brushes had invited more kisses, going deeper, pulling each other closer, and the small space in which their bodies were pressed up into—the small space where they had already forgotten where they were—felt too large. The kissing had turned messier and the quietest noises started muffling upon their lips. The huffs of air which left them as they only breathed through broken kisses filled the room, and the desperate want started dripping like honey from their actions.

It was clear both of them were far too lost in their own world as Deuce worked his hands under the sash and onto the lowest button of Ace’s dorm head uniform coat. The kisses kept growing more intense, hotter even, only pausing to get a breath of air before colliding back together. They pressed up against the wall as Deuce slipped his hand under the fabrics of clothing, gliding his finger on the skin above Ace’s waistband. He took satisfaction in the soft gasp and shiver it elicited from Ace in response, and Deuce’s lips tugged up ever so slightly. Ace bit at the other’s lips in response, his hands tugging at Deuce’s hair pulling him even closer as one of his hands lowered, his fingertips grazing the skin on the side of Deuce’s neck. It was getting too heated really.

Deuce liked the things Ace made him feel and though this was nothing new, he was starting to feel rather impatient himself. He worked along the remaining of the buttons on Ace’s coat, his hands roaming across Ace’s bare abdomen as they continued to kiss… and just then the quiet panting and muffled noises had been drowned out by another noise—the squeak of a door.

Oh shit— 

“Uh… am I interrupting something…?” The student who had just walked into the office asked in a meek voice, his face plastered in red as he looked at them incredulously.

Deuce had let go of the curtain at some point, and he glanced at the side, his hands still up Ace’s shirt and pushing him up against the wall as Ace’s coat fell to rest the shoulders of the fabric at his elbows. Deuce immediately jumped back, he pulled away from Ace and let out a cough. He straightened himself up, dusted himself off, and tried to look put together enough even though he was anything but. His hair was an absolute mess, his face was flushed and he was still panting lightly through swollen lips.

“Didn’t I tell you guys to knock before you enter?” Ace huffed before Deuce could talk, still out of breath and against the wall in a half undone uniform. He fixed up his coat, not bothering to button back up as he walked over to the bystanding first year student. “Now not a word about this,” Ace leaned in with piercing eyes, lowering his voice, and glided his index finger across the neck of the first year, “or it’ll be off with your head.”

The first year nodded with a gulp, who knew if it was because of the closeness or the intimidation, yet Ace pulled back with a cheerful smile, his expression returning to carefree. “Good. Deuce, deal with him then,” Ace hummed. “I’ll be back.”

After all, he needed to look presentable as Dorm Head and being made out with did quite the opposite of that. So with that, Ace headed off, shuffling into the restrooms to fix himself. He figured it was only fair since Deuce was the one being all touchy with him even knowing that it was something that always made a mess out of Ace. He didn’t mind at all though really, he felt more refreshed now than he’d been at any point of the week, and a silly lovesick grin making its way onto his face before he wiped it off in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Deuce let a sigh, grumbling to himself. “It’s always ‘Deuce, do this, Deuce, deal with that, Deuce this,’” he huffed out, his lips pressed into a pout. They were even interrupted, making his annoyance worse… though that was certainly for the better if Deuce had to admit honestly. His attention snapped back to the first year, his eyes in a glare and his expression reverting to his standard aggravated look. “You better have had a good reason to come here while we were—“ he pressed his lips together, his face growing redder. The problems of being a straightforward little boy.

“Ah… well,” it seemed the first year didn’t know how to deal with the situation, but that wasn’t Deuce’s problem. “Rosehearts. Former Dorm Head Riddle Rosehearts wants to meet with you and the Dorm Head.”

Deuce stared for a moment, his lips parted and his eyes widened in disbelief. “Huh? You should’ve said so sooner! Is he here? Where is he?” Deuce started questioning in a frantic. Of course they were making out against the window the one time Riddle had decided to pay them a visit. Luckily they would be able to be viewed from the outside so they were safe, or Deuce couldn’t imagine the amount they would’ve gotten yelled at.

Ace had walked in just that second, having heard enough of the situation. “So that devil of a dorm head decided to visit, huh?” He hummed, walking up to Deuce. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have any respect for Riddle, it was quite the opposite. He needed this to go smoothly since he respected the former quite a lot leading to a complete change in Ace’s demeanor.

“Don’t call him that,” Deuce frowned as Ace brushed his fingers through Deuce’s hair, fixing him up.

“He won’t hear me,” Ace smiled, leaning in to peck Deuce’s lips, “Now go make yourself presentable, love, I’ll head on first then.” He turned back to the first year that was still watching as if he was in awe at all of the different demeanors of Ace he had seen in these past few minutes and nodded. “Take me to Riddle Rosehearts then.”

Deuce let yet another sigh, not really having anything to refute so he took his leave eventually meeting back up with Ace and the former dorm head. Luckily the meeting in whole was just Riddle checking in on them, seeing if Ace was doing a good job. Well, Riddle trusted Ace was doing a good job but it never hurt to check in. Luckily… there were no problems.

All's well it ends well, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do more with third year Ace and Deuce actually. I think they have a neat dynamic going on with how they’re working together, so this might not be the last of them ! Anyways thanks for reading and stan deuce spade <3

**Author's Note:**

> anyways thanks for reading ily ! i dont know when this will even update but yes stan deuce spade


End file.
